monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH3U: Monsters
Small Monsters Sharq, Epioth, Altaroth, Kelbi, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Uroktor, Aptonoth, Ludroth, Furogi, Giggi, Rhenoplos, Bullfango, Gagua, Delex Large Monsters Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Qurupeco, Qurupeco Subspecies, Royal Ludroth, Royal Ludroth Subspecies, Barroth, Barroth Subspecies, Gigginox, Gigginox Subspecies, Uragaan, Uragaan Subspecies, Barioth, Barioth Subspecies, Agnaktor, Agnaktor Subspecies, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Diablos, Black Diablos, Plesioth, Green Plesioth , Urcusis, Dosufurogi, Doboruberuku, Doboruberuku Subspecies, Hapurubokka, Nargacuga, Nargacuga Subspecies, Aoashira, Rangurotora, Jinouga, Jinouga Subspecies, Gobul, Ceadeus, Lagiacrus, Lagiacrus Subspecies, Bracchidios, Deviljho, Jhen Mohran, Jhen Mohran Subspecies, one New Elder Dragon. Number of Monsters - Comparison with Previous Games Breakdown *'1st Generation monsters' are Aptonoth, Kelbi, Bullfango, Rathalos, Diablos, Rathian, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Black Diablos, Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian. :*Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Azure Rathalos, and Pink Rathian were not present in Monster Hunter 3 and Monster Hunter Portable 3rd but are returning in this game. *'2nd Generation monsters' are Nargacuga. *'3rd Generation monsters' are Sharq, Epioth, Altaroth, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Delex, Uroktor, Rhenoplos, Ludroth, Giggi, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Qurupeco, Uragaan, Gigginox, Royal Ludroth, Barioth, Barroth, Agnaktor, Gobul, Ceadeus, Lagiacrus, Deviljho and Jhen Mohran. :*Gobul, Lagiacrus, and Ceadeus were not present in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd but are returning to this game. :*So far, Furogi, Gagua, Dosufurogi, Doboruberuku, Hapurubokka, Aoashira, Urcusis, Rangurotora, Jinouga, Barroth Subspecies, Qurupeco Subspecies, Barioth Subspecies, Uragaan Subspecies, Royal Ludroth Subspecies, Gigginox Subspecies, Agnaktor Subspecies and Nargacuga Subspecies are the monsters from MHP3rd to have been confirmed in the game. *'5 new monsters'; 5 Large Monsters. :*2 New Brute Wyverns: Bracchidios, the game's flagship monster, and Doboruberuku Subspecies. :*1 New Leviathan: Lagiacrus Subspecies. :*2 New Elder Dragons: Jhen Mohran Subspecies, and a new unknown Elder Dragon that seems to be the final Large Monster of the game. :*1 New Fanged Wyvern: Jinouga Subspecies *Deviljho gets a revamp in this game called "怒り喰らうイビルジョー" (Raging Eater Deviljho). It may seem to be its G-Level equivalent, similar to G-Level Rajang in MHFU. Unconfirmed Monsters *'Note:' this section of the Article is unofficial and unconfirmed, and cannot be taken as facts as of yet. *Recent Images show Bnahabra-like Equipment (Weapon and Armor). This may indicate Bnahabra's return to this game. *A floating red orb that resemble the Great Thunderbug exists alongside Jinouga Subspecies. This may indicate a new Neopteron monster. *Alatreon is likely to return to this game. *Contents previously exclusive to Monster Hunter Portable 3rd have returned to this game. **The Mountain Stream from MHP3rd, is present in Monster Hunter 3 G. **Many of the previously exclusive monsters from the game have been confirmed to return. **The Monster Icons from MHP3rd are used in this game. **As of now, the only unconfirmed Large monsters from MHP3rd are Bulldrome, Tigrex, Black Tigrex, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Amatsumagatsuchi, Akantor and Ukanlos. **Recent scans confirm the return of two collaboration quests: The quest for Tessaiga and the quest for the Sword of the Three Kings. In MHP3rd, the latter required Akantor Materials, speculating the return of Akantor to the game. *Kayanba, the Hunters' new shakalaka comrade is wearing a helmet with crab pincers, with the same color blue of a Shogun Ceanataur. It is also carrying a mace with the head of a Bullfango/Bulldrome. These may indicate the return of these monsters, or may simply be cameo appearances. Similarly, Cha-Cha's mace resembles a Kut-Ku's head, but the monster itself did not make an appearance in Tri. Category:MH3G Database